


Mighty Moose

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Thomas doesn't want to know /what/ is going on, don't read if you can't handle (or don't want to handle) the natural progression of a dogs life, ie the End, just lots of fluff and cute, puppy!, there is an optional sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Thomas gets a Puppy!





	Mighty Moose

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a secret Santa gift

The entire mindscape was a buzz with anticipation. Today was the day. Logan had done all the research, Virgil had asked all of the what if’s, Roman had been proposing names at a mile a minute, and Patton had yet to stop squealing. Today Thomas would bring home a puppy. Finally! Finally! - seemed to be the general consensus. The second Thomas walked through his front door the sides freed themselves from the mindscape, appearing in the living room as they usually did. A sort of unintelligible,yet happy, sobbing was coming from Patton’s corner. Virgil felt that, roughly translated, it was something along the lines of “OH MY GOD A PUPPY! A PUPPY! SHE IS CUTE! SHE IS SO PURE AND SWEET AND WE DON’T DESERVE HER!” or something like that. The sound increased in volume when Thomas set the chocolate lab puppy down and she took her first stumbling steps across the carpet.

“We should call her Pippa. No! Jacqueline! No! Something Disney related, like Jasmine! Or Lady! Or Ana! Or we could just call her Disney, I like that. No, no,” Roman continued, shouting out names and dismissing them just as quickly. Patton sunk down to the floor, cooing at the pup and coaxing her closer.

“Well she is a chocolate lab, we should name her after a dessert.” Patton said, finally calm enough to speak.“Isn’t that a bit on the nose?” Logan asked and Virgil nodded with him, but Roman had already taken the idea and ran with it. “Fudge! Fudgesicle! Brownie! Hersey! Candy! Uh Cake”

“Roman those are all terrible,” Virgil rolled his eyes at him, and at Patton who was crying again with the puppy held close to him and licking his face. Virgil fought hard to keep the soft smile off of his face.

“Come on Roman, think! Chocolate …. Chocolate milk! No, no, chocolate pudding. Chocolate mousse!"

Thomas snorted, “We could call her Moose. I think it's kind of funny.”

“No Thomas, don’t be ridiculous.” Roman dismissed him, but Virgil shrugged. 

“I like it, it's unexpected, different.” 

“And a play on words!” Patton piped up, trying to tug his cardigan sleeve out of the little pup's mouth.

“A chocolate moose. Even I can appreciate that it’s clever, and she has a similar coloring.” Logan added. 

“So then it’s settled, your name shall be Moose.” Thomas beamed at the puppy who was now sniffing around an affronted Roman’s feet. He swooped down to pick her up and raised her to eye level.

“Where is the dignity in that name, huh girl? Where is the grace? Oh Gracie is a good name!” The little pup growled and nipped playfully at Roman’s fingers. Roman gave her a stern look, obviously trying not to smile. Of course Moose chose that exact moment to adorably sneeze all over his face. “Ugh, perhaps Moose is the right name for you after all, you little rascal.”

“Come here Moose. Come on girl. Come here Moose,” Logan said, crouching down. Moose cocked her head to the side, listening, which got an aw out of everyone except Logan, who quirked a half smile at her. The puppy barked at him once before bounding over to him. “Hello Moose, it is lovely to meet you.” He said, holding her close and scratching behind her ear. 

“Logan you big softie,” Patton teased, and to Virgil’s amazement Logan actually blushed. “Here Virgil, would you like to hold her?”he asked to cover his embarrassment, trying to hand her over the stair railing. 

“What? No, what if I drop her or I hold her too tight or she doesn’t like me?”

“Virgil,” Thomas said in that soft, chiding voice he used whenever Virgil said something too self derogatory. Patton’s influence to be sure. 

“She is going to love you kiddo,” Patton reassured him gently. 

“Moose is a puppy, not a glass figurine, you will not hurt her.” Roman nodded at him.

“I promise I won’t let go until you have a good hold on her.” Logan said lowly, just to him, refusing to break eye contact with him. For a second Virgil forgot all about the puppy, because for a second his stomach was a roil with butterflies the way it was whenever Logan looked at him this way. 

“Go for it buddy,” Thomas’ voice interrupted. He didn’t look up from Logan who nodded at him, lifting Moose higher. Moose who was whimpering, having been held aloft far longer than is comfortable for any creature so small.   
Virgil cradled her close to his chest, marveling when she immediately quit whining. “Hi there Moose,” he whispered to her, laughing quietly when she began to lick his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil smiled as he tucked a blanket around a snoozing Roman, Patton and an over grown Moose, who despite no longer being a small puppy, happily sprawled herself across their laps. 

It wasn’t an uncommon sight, the three of the piled together and dead asleep after playing fetch or tug-of-war. Virgil had noticed a new, sort of comfortableness, between the two. Accidentally snuggling via puppy was one thing, but there were between them now,passing touches and nights spent with their heads lent together. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for them. He knew that comfort like that was hard to come by. It did mean , however, that they saw a little less of them than normal. The loneliness had eaten at him at first, but as the puppy grew so had other things.

“They’re cute huh?” Thomas said, leaning over the back of the couch to pet Moose’s head. 

“When they’re not being a nuisance,” Logan agreed, coming up behind him and resting his chin in his shoulder. Virgil leaned back into him, his smile growing wider. 

“Moose is just a puppy, not a nuisance. She’s still learning.” Thomas chided. 

“I wasn’t referring to the dog,” Logan grumbled, Virgil chuckled and Thomas rolled his eyes at him.

“So what’s all this then?” Thomas asked, gesturing to the chin resting on Virgil’s shoulder and the arms now also wrapped around his waist. Virgil shrugged noncommittally.

“I believe it’s called a courtship, Thomas.” Logan smirked. 

Virgil dropped his blushing face into his hands,and Logan tightened his arms around him as even Thomas blushed. 

“Okay, I’m just going to not think about that, come on Moose, let’s go to bed.” The now overgrown pup barked happily before jumping over the back of the couch and following Thomas. This caused Prince to frown ,and grumble in his sleep before pulling Patton even closer. 

“Do you still wanna watch your movie?” Logan asked when Virgil dropped his hands, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Nah let’s let them sleep, we can watch the show another time.”

“Follow me to my bedroom and we can watch the sheet show.” Logan said between kisses pressed to his neck. Thomas made a distressed noise from the kitchen where he had paused to make a midnight snack, which made the other two laugh. Thomas stalked out of the room with his hands pressed over his ears, muttering the word no under his breath with Moose on his heels. 

~~~~~

Patton lay on his back in the grass, letting the sun warm his face and his fingers scratch though the fur on Moose’s head, which was resting on his stomach. It was a perfectly perfect day. Big white fluffy clouds floated overhead and there was a gentle breeze. The sounds of slightly argumentative collaboration came from inside where Joan and Thomas were writing a script, with the help of Roman and Logan of course. Moose, who’s pupishness had given way to bouts of laziness, was snoring slightly, making the smile on Patton’s face grow. His own eyes were just sliping closed when Moose suddenly raised her head with a whimper.

“What is it girl?” Moose ran across the yard, pawing at the door and whining to get in. Patton’s brow drew together as he too crossed the yard. “Alright girl calm down, I’ll let you in if you want in that bad.” 

The dog bolted up the stairs as soon as he had opened the door wide enough. Patton followed her, his confusion morphing into concern when he saw Virgil slumped against the wall at the top of the stairs. His breath was uneven and his fists clenched and unclenched the material of his hoodie. Moose nosed at his hands until he wrapped them around her, burying his face in her neck. She sprawled in his lap as much as she could, and Patton watched in amazement as Virgil’s breath began to even out. 

“Sorry, the arguing is getting intense down there, but I didn’t want to interrupt them.” He hiccuped into her fur. 

“Nothing to be sorry for kiddo.” Virgil looked up in surprise, wiping the last tears away with his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry Pat.” 

“Does Moose make you feel better?” 

Virgil nodded, smiling down at her.  
“That’s amazing” 

“Yup, Moose and Logan.” Virgil cringed good naturedly at Patton's loud ‘awww'

~~~~~~optional ending cuz tears ~~~~~~~~~

Thomas sat in his car, hands gripping the steering wheel as he cried alone in a parking lot. Well not alone in the truest sense, his always present sides were there. Patton was sobbing, unabashedly. It was a harsh counterpoint to Logan’s silence as tears he refused to acknowledge slipped down his cheeks. Roman angrily dashed the tears away from his cheeks and Virgil was soaking Logan’s shirt. A rough sob was torn from Thomas’ chest as the passenger door opened and closed, unable to tear his eyes away from the white rectangular box now resting on the lap of the seats occupant. 

“Thomas, she lived a long time. It was her time.” A hand rubbed his shoulder and his own hand came up to cover it, letting his fingers trace over his husbands wedding band. Letting it comfort him like it had some many times before. “We made the right choice, she was in a lot of pain.”

“I know,” Thomas wailed, leaning into his shoulder, ignoring Logan’s jerky nod and Patton’s watery yet reassuring smile inside his head.

~~~~~~~~

Thomas smiled at the memories , sitting cross legged in the sunlight streaming through the trees. “Thanks Moose,” He said, pressing a kiss to his fingers before pressing them to the small marker. His husband offered him a hand up, smiling at him as they walk out of the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! leave your thoughts or come say hi on tumblr! http://inalandofmythandtimeofmagic.tumblr.com/


End file.
